


Bending the Rules

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Nudity, References to Depression, Suggestive Themes, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: In the middle of a typical London heatwave Phil finds himself frustrated with Dan who wants to break their number one summer rule for survival: No Cuddling





	Bending the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> So so sorry about the wait to the anon that prompted this! I've had this almost all the way finished and then just spaced it!   
> I hope you like it!

They had a strict no cuddling rule in the house in the summer. It was the only way to ensure their evenings wouldn't end in violence. The heat in London was unbearable alone but adding another human's body heat to it was just asking for death, whether it was from overheating or the hot temperatures creating hotter tempers was however debatable.  
  
It was an age old rule in their household that was to be respected and honored. There were other ways of being affectionate that wasn't huddling their bodies together. Phil used to joke that it forced them to be creative and romantic. Hand holding, chaste kisses, quickies and the occasional attempt at shower sex kept their house running in the warmer months.  
  
It had been that way for years and Phil couldn't for the life of him understand why Dan was having such a hard time with it today.  
  
  
  
He had hid himself away in their gaming room for as long as he could handle being in a room without an open window. It wasn't like they did much besides pull the hot air from inside into the hot flat but placebo effect, and all that.  
  
He quietly crept up the wooden stairs towards the upstairs lounge. As far as he knew Dan was still pouting in their bedroom about not getting his way. The nerve of him to try and change rules that might as well be etched on stone at this point ate away at Phil. He didn't want to be annoyed but dammit Dan knew better, it was too damn hot and you can't be upset when you don't get your way when you try to change rules that are there for a reason!  
  
“You're not so stealthy there, Philly.” A dry voice called over.  
  
Phil jumped in surprise and turned to see Dan not five feet away from him at the top of the stairs leering down at him. Phil marched up angrily.

“Dan you don't get to be mad. It's too hot. I would love to lay with you but it's too hot and we have our rule that you created so we don't kill each other in the summer!”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes but stepped to the side to let Phil pass in silence. The silence was somehow worse than the irritable outburst he had been met with that morning when he pushed Dan's warm body that was already tacky with sweat away from his in the bed. They argued for a good half an hour of not getting anywhere or getting down to why all of the sudden Dan needed to change the sacred summer rule before Phil made his way to the gaming room.  
  
Phil glanced behind him and stared at the tall man he loved somehow looking rather small only dressed only in his oversized black and white striped jumper and a pair of black boxers. He played with the end of his sleeve mindlessly and slowly made his way back into their bedroom without ever looking back at Phil. He was clearly having one of the days where he was lost in his own mind. Phil should be selfless and go wrap his arms around him but he just couldn't put the unbearable heat today was suffocating him in out of his mind. Phil sighed and decided to take a cold shower to hopefully cool off both literally and figuratively.  


  
Phil grinned wickedly when he climbed out of the shower some time later. An idea that was maybe borderline cruel popped into his head. If it solved all of his problems it would be a crime not to do it, right?  
  
He snuck through his own house for the second time that day.  
  
Phil wasn't the best at sneaking and was holding his breath to not make a noise by the time he made it to their bedroom door. He shivered as the freezing water slid down his naked skin. If Dan wanted to cuddle so badly who was Phil to stop him? Dan always told him he should learn how to use less towels after a shower. Well, no towels is certainly less than three.  
  
He peered around the corner and vaguely thought of the slick wet trail he left from their bathroom to the bedroom with the puddles on their hardwood floor but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He'd mop it up after he saw through his diabolical plan. Dan was curled in a ball facing away from the door.  
  
 _Perfect._  
Phil ran the four steps between the door and the bed and pounced on his troubled boyfriend. Effectively drenching him, their recently made up with clean sheets bed, and everything in between.   
Dan let out a high pitch squeal and scrambled to the sanctuary of the dry side of the bed. He stared at Phil with wild confused eyes, slowly taking in the view in front of him.  
  
Phil just flashed a smile at him, knowing full and well how ridiculous he must look stark naked, dripping wet and attacking Dan out of the blue.  
  
Dan continued to stare before his lips twitched into a smile. He jumped up and threw a leg over Phil and sat straddling his stomach.  
  
Phil reached up to bring Dan's mouth down towards his and kissed him in a gentle soft way that they both knew wasn't going to lead anywhere regardless of Phil's lack of attire.  
  
Dan smiled into the kiss before resting his head on Phil's chest and sighing softly.  
  
They stayed in a peaceful silence long enough that Phil lost track of time. His skin was no longer cool from his shower and the refreshing chill from the water was now slightly unpleasant and just made everything damp and warm. The full grown body draped over his own wasn't necessarily helping.  
  
He looked down towards Dan and pushed his curls out of his face.  
  
“Naked movie party in the lounge?” He suggested with a wink.  
  
Dan barked out a laugh but rolled off and shrugged in response. Phil studied Dan's face as he watched him strip out of his clothes to match Phil. Whatever had been bothering him wasn't magically gone but he seemed to be dwelling on it less and less so Phil considered it a win in his book.  
  
Dan started to make his way towards the lounge when he slipped on the water on the floor.  
“Gah! Phil!” He yelled as he caught himself. “We should have a no water all over the floor rule.”  
  
Phil forced his eyes to not roll as he followed his rule breaking dramatic boyfriend out of the room.


End file.
